Highschool What a Nightmare
by yunalesca13
Summary: Yuna is the girl who likes to be invisible, but when she gets a date with the coolest boy in school what will happen?
1. Horrible Day With a Wonderful Morning

I quietly slipped through the crowded halls, thinking about my last class and my homework, _sheesh I had a lot of it_, I thought to myself as I slid my text book into my locker and piled three others into my arms. I softly close the door and locked and began down the hall to the front entrance. Once I had made it out I immediately saw him, he was climbing onto our bus, and I sighed and walked on myself being hit by the loud laughs and yells coming from the back. Slowly I made my way back towards my seat but before I made it I had to look up and our gazes crashed into each others, _Oh great now I'm thinking about those dreamy blue eyes,_ but before I could get any farther into my thought I came crashing to the hard ground and I heard laughing, also one of the popular girls had saw me staring at him and immediately took this chance to spread the word and let the taunting begin. I hauled myself up off of the cold hard floor and dropped into my seat, trying to hold my tears back.

I sprinted off of my bus, I knew every eye was on me at this point, into my house and straight to my room, I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it and I slowly slid down to the floor. Shutting my eyes I let my head fall finally letting my tears well over and land on my knees. I hauled myself up off of the floor and slumped over to my bed, I made no effort to move anything from it, but just flopped down on it, what was the point anyway my life was ruined. The tears were coming in great sobs now and I knew there was no stopping them.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off, I jumped at the loud noise and next came to be on the floor. I grabbed my bed post and pulled myself up. My morning routine began but instead of speeding around I moved very sluggishly and took my sweet time, I never wanted school to come after yesterday. I walked out and onto the bus that had been waiting for me, and I heard the yell of the same girl, LeBlanc, who started it all, _**"She came back!"**_ I slipped into my seat, _This is going to be a long bus ride,_ I was dragged out of my thought as a paper ball landed in my lap I opened it and it clearly had my name etched across it in black ink. It read_ I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. LeBlanc is so rude; don't let her talk to you like that. By the way can I take you out sometime? You know who_ A gigantic smile crossed my face and I looked back at him and gave him a look that said of course, his smile immediately turned into the twin of mine.

After that everyone else was drowned out by my own thoughts, thoughts about him, nothing could bring me down now and I knew it, all too well. Slowly the bus came to a halt in front of the school and I leapt up out of my seat, ran my hand down over my uniform, a white blouse with a beige jacket that had a white stripe around the end of the sleeves and a short beige skirt, quickly I hopped off of the bus and speed walked to my locker. Just two minutes after I arrived my friend came walking down the hall, or more like skipping, a can of Coca cola in her hand. My smile grew even more, if that was even possible, as she spilt some on one of, or all of the, popular girls who glared at her, but she just gave them her signature smile and ran towards me.

I bent over from laughing so hard, as she excitedly spoke, she spoke to fast and the only words I could pick out were, Yuna, my name, and that was so funny. I stood up controlling my laughter, Rikku was my younger cousin she had long blonde hair and deep green eyes with swirls in them since she was Albehd. The bell rang loud and clearly and we took off down the hall not wanting to be late for our first class.


	2. Drawings and Art Class

Quickly I sped down the long hallways squishing through the large crowds finally reaching room #204 also known as art, I loved art class and I was pretty good at drawing so I usually got fairly high marks, though the three witches, Leblanc and her two cronies, just loved to cheat so they had people do their work for them, and I knew that all to well.

I quickly jumped out of my thought as I heard a voice behind me, quickly I spun around and came face to face with that very boy ,the boy with the dreamy blue eyes and the perfect blonde hair, he also just happened to be the most popular boy in school and his name was, Tidus.

"Hey, Yuna!" he said in his normal dreamy tone of voice.

I felt as though I was going to melt, but I still stuttered a "hi" why was I so nervous he was taking me out on a date, THE DATE! I almost forgot, how can I forget something like that?

"Can I sit with you?" he questioned me, I simply said yes and he slipped into the empty seat next to me.

I glanced up to the front of the classroom where Leblanc was staring daggers at me, slowly I changed my gaze to Tidus whom hadn't noticed this and was taking out a sketch book, some pencils and an eraser.

"So Tidus, do you draw?" I asked trying to start a conversation; he looked up at me his dreamy sea blue eyes sparkling, "A little. What about you?"

Was his reply but before I could answer the teacher slipped into the class.

I stared up at the teacher as he began speaking, "Today, We will start with sketches or drawings of anything that pops into your head." I immediately pulled out my sketch book and set to work, my hand sliding over the sheet in long wisps, I was drawing a photo of a staff, and sword and blitz ball stuck into the ground in the back round you could see ruins of a city that had been destroyed.

"Hey Yuna!" The whisper in my ear surprising me and I felt a shiver go down my spine when I felt hot breathe on my skin, "Let's see! I'll show you my drawing if you show me yours!"

I slipped the sketch book into his open hands and took his from him, I gazed down at the beautiful drawing of me, smiling I looked over the detail he had put into it; it was of her she was drawing he even had the facial expression right, it was amazing.

"Do you like it?" he questioned pulling me out of my thought, "I love it!" I replied excitedly. I ran my hand down over the page and gave it back to him. The loud bell rang to signal end of first period. Quickly I hopped up and ran out of the classroom leaving a bewildered looking Tidus in the dust.


	3. Skip, Skip, Skip Extra Long chapter!

Okie dokie

_Okie dokie!! So it's been so long that I had to go back and read my own story!! Wow had a lot of mistakes in the last two chaps and they were so short!! So this is to make up for my newbieness and lack of updates!! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!_

_YEY!_

_Ok so on with the fic!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I repeated in my head as I raced down the hallway towards my next class.

"Yuna! Yuna wait!" I swear my heart just skipped a beat.

"Mhm . . ." I turn around to wait for him.

I watch as he weaves through the mess of high school students trying to get to their classes.

"Woe . . . you walk really fast you know that?" He said laughing.

"As a matter of a fact I do."

"So when do you want me to pick you up?"

"What?" I reply wondering what he's talking about.

"You know for our date tomorrow night?" He smiled sheepishly as the word date came out of his mouth.

"Oh, when do you want to pick me up?" I question him.

He contemplated for a moment then said, "How does seven sound to you?"

"Very original," I laugh, "that'd be great!"

He stopped and glanced around the hall way, people were starting to file into classrooms now. I stop with him, "Tidus what are you doing?" I ask.

Suddenly he grabs my hand, "Come with me!"

"Wh-what?" I say as he pulls me down the hall.

We run through the halls in silence the only noise is our foot steps and whispers of some 9th graders that are on their break. Tidus turns his head and glances back at me his pearly white teeth showing. I smile back the largest smile ever.

"Yuna . . . have you ever skipped class before?" He asks mischievously.

I shake my head no.

"Well then welcome to the club!" He chirps as we race out the front door.

We slow when we're out, "Why'd we have to run?"

"I dunno it's just more fun that way!" He pants as we walk towards the car park.

As we walk he still holds my hand, I'm not sure if he noticed or he meant to but I don't care I am probably the happiest girl on the face of the earth right now. He slides his free hand into his pocket and withdraws a set of keys.

"Here's my baby!" He smiles as he pats the front of the car.

It's silver Lamborghini _with_, wait for it, a sun roof _and _doors that open upward.

"Wow these cars cost so much how did you afford it!?" I ask while laying my free hand on the hood of the car.

"My father left a very reasonable amount of money for me . . ." He sounded embarrassed.

"Oh . . . your father's dead too?"

"Mh . . . wait too? What do you mean?" He asks me while leaning against 'his baby'.

"Well my dad died when I was 5 and . . . well . . . I never knew my mom . . ." I looked down suddenly interested in my hands.

"Really . . . well then we have something in common." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Ya." I smile back.

Tidus just then realized that they were still standing in the middle of the parking lot hands entwined and both smiling and looking very embarrassed. Plus the 9th graders from before were staring.

"Uh . . . maybe we should get outta here?" he said suddenly and turned to open the door for me.

I climb in and glance around the seats are black leather and he has a pair of fuzzy die hanging from his rear view mirror.

I start to giggle.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just that I wouldn't see you as the person who would have a pair of fuzzy die hanging from your mirror."

He laughed as well, "Well I guess you learned something new! I'm a fuzzy die person!"

Laughing he pulls out of the car park and we're off.

XoXoXoXoX

_20 Minute Drive Later_

"Ha Tidus I can't believe that!" I laugh while sucking on a Popsicle.

"Ya then Wakka was all like . . ." Tidus made his mouth into an 'O' and his eyes wide.

"I can't believe Lu did that!" I laughed even harder.

Tidus rounded into the parking lot of an old 60's style diner, it was a greenish blue and pink chequered.

"So . . . this is where we all hang out instead of going to school every Friday at 2. We just skip our last classes." Tidus gave me one of those bone melting smiles again.

"Oh . . . cool. Wait . . . who's 'we'?" I ask suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well me, Gippal, Wakka, Baralai, Paine, Lulu, Shuyin, Lenne and Rikku."

"And I didn't know about it? Wow . . . my friends really trust me."

"Oh no, not like that they just started coming since Rikku hooked up with Gippal and Lu with Wakka."

"Oh!"

_So this is where everyone went last week. . ._

"Well shall we?"

"Ha . . . we shall." I take Tidus's hand once more and we walk towards the entrance.

The diner is larger then it looks and is fairly loud tacky old pictures of Elvis and other old singers and actors hang on the faded falls. I felt like I had just walked onto the set of an old movie.

"Yo T!" Gippal's voice rang from across the diner.

"Hey G!" Tidus waved at his friend and took my hand again and began to pull me through the crowd towards where everyone sat.

"Hey Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Lenne, Baralai, Paine . . . Shuyin."

"Are you going to introduce me to your girl friend little bro? Or do I have to do it myself?" Shuyin asked smiling as he stared at our entwined hands.

Rikku noticed this and immediately went, "Awe . . . Tidus and Yunie sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I . . ."

She was cut off by Lulu's hand over her mouth.

Tidus gave the evil eye to his older brother and said, "No, Yuna this is Shuyin my older brother."

_Wow he didn't even say she's not my girl friend and drop my hand._Tidus pulled me into the seat next to him and Rikku passed us a menu.

"Hm . . . chocolate milkshake sounds good to me!" Tidus says while scanning the menu "Oh and some French fries!"

"I agree with Tidus but I'm changing my milkshake to a red cherry slushy." I say.

"Oh that sounds good to me too!" Rikku blurts out practically jumping up and down in her seat next to Gippal.

A couple minutes later a waitress in rollerblades comes and takes our order, she gives us a look like 'shouldn't you guys be in school?'

Rikku jumps up out of her seat, "I need to go to the washroom!"

Everyone in the restaurant turns and looks at her then goes back to whatever they were doing.

"Thanks for telling Riks . . ." Gippal says sarcastically.

"I think I'll go too." I stand up with Rikku and we walk off towards the girls washroom.

_About 5 minutes later_

Tidus yawned and stretched then rested his arm on my shoulder, I must have turned deep red because the next words out of Rikku's mouth were, "Awe . . . Yunie's embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" I say defensively.

Tidus turns towards me and smiles, "I'm sorry did I go too far?" He asks while lifting his arm.

"N-no . . . it's fine!" I blurt out.

Tidus once again rested his arm on my shoulder. He turned and smiled at me his azure eyes making my bones melt.

"Order up!"

Everyone turned towards the waitress who was setting our food and drinks on the table.

XoXoXoXoX

"Mm . . . that was delicious!" Rikku giggled leaning back in her seat.

"Mhm . . . I should come here more often!" I say leaning on Tidus's shoulder with out even realizing it.

Now was Tidus's turn to change to a deep shade of red. Rikku laughs but before she could get a word out of her mouth since the waitress skated up next to them and set the bill on the table.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a 20 bill and set it on top as did Tidus.

"That's our share! Talk to you guys soon!" Tidus says as he pulls me up and wraps one arm around me.

I turn and smile at everyone while waving.

"I had fun!" I say as we climb into his car.

The lights of the surrounding city are beginning to flicker on as the sun falls behind the earth casting a sheet of stars over it.

I smile as I stare out the window into the Zanarkand streets; people still fill them like water in a pool. Tourists try to squeeze through the crowds and regulars push through with ease. Colourful signs saying open flicker on in the windows of bars and late night stores. I am still overwhelmed after 3 years by Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps.

Tidus reached over and took my hand, "You know you'd think people would get used to this place after so long. I'm not even used to it and I've lived here all of my life, this place changes every time you turn around you know!"

I turn to look at him my bi-coloured eyes probably filled with wonder.

He smiles still staring forward, "Have you ever watched Blitz in that stadium before?"

I shake my head, "No, but I've always wanted to! Ever since I was little and saw it on the sphere I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like seeing the stadium all lit up in real life, feeling the warmth of the crowd listening to the screams of roaring fans!"

I sighed, "But when I came to Zanarkand for a fresh start all I got was an old man checking me out and some stuck up rich kids to tease me!"

Tidus laughs, "An old guy checked you out!!" He laughs even harder.

"Hey it's not funny!"

There was silence in the car not awkward but peaceful.

After about 5 minutes of driving Tidus suddenly said, "Oh I have something for you!"

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything!"

……………………………

_Well there you go your extra long chapter!! What did you think?? Any suggestions?? I wonder what he has for her!!_

_Lots of love,_

_Yuna13_


End file.
